Círculos concéntricos
by samej
Summary: Conjunto de diez drabbles, cada uno para un género específico del fanfic. Dino/Hibari  D18 . Spoilers.


_Otro más de los fics de 10 drabbles, cada uno de un género del fanfic. Esta vez Dino/Hibari que me lo pidió Danybel en el livejournal. Enjoy!_

_**Advertencias**: **Spoilers** del future!arc y el crossover está hecho con Durarara, pero no hay spoilers de esa serie._

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcais es de su autora, lo demás es producto de mi mente enferma y no gano un duro con ello :)_

* * *

**Círculos concéntricos**

_**1. Angst.**_

No es que Dino sea la típica persona que se preocupa ni como si alguien como Kyôya necesitara que lo hicieran por él pero hace tres días que debería haber vuelto donde Tsuna y no hay ni rastro.

No hace otra cosa que mirar las nubes, esperando ver el amarillo de Hibird apareciendo entre ellas.

_**2. AU**_

Se asusta al principio cuando siente que le aprisionan contra las taquillas pero reacciona rápido y contraataca con el brazo doblado. Los músculos se le tensan e hinchan su brazo, curtido de años de soportar el peso de los leones, pero el codazo no llega a acertar puesto que Hibari lo esquiva, rápido y escurridizo como una serpiente.

_Maldito trapecista_, quiere decir Dino, pero no puede porque ya tiene los labios ocupados con los de Kyôya, que son demandantes y duros, y se deja hacer porque si pudiera resistirse a él hace tiempo que lo hubiera parado.

Pero es demasiado interesante, después de pasarse toda la vida domando leones hacerlo ahora con una pantera, oscura y negra, porque es mucho, mucho más divertido.

Deja escapar una sonrisa pero Hibari la termina por robar de un mordisco.

**_3. Crack!fic_**

De todos los trabajos del mundo, este tiene que ser el peor. Es decir, si no quisiera y respetara tantísimo a su jefe como lo hace, hace tiempo que le hubiera mandado a la mierda. O le hubiera matado. O se hubiera suicidado, porque esta tortura es simplemente demasiado.

Y a la vez, no puede evitar pensar en la confianza que demostró Dino con él al encargarle este "especial" trabajo. En realidad se lo pidió, porque Dino es Dino y no le obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera. Y lo cierto es que tenía opción a rechazarlo pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no al jefe? Sabe que no sería capaz de pedírselo a otro, y además es solo temporal hasta que Dino compruebe que puede pasar una noche con Hibari sin su fuerza.

Mientras tanto, los gemidos (y Romario está seguro de que ya no son de dolor) atraviesan la delgada cortina. Lo único que quiere hacer él es desaparecer.

_**4. Crossover**_

- ¿No te recuerda a alguien, Kyôya?

La sonrisa de Izaya se acentúa, y Dino juraría que ha visto algo rojizo brillándole en los ojos.  
Hibari ni siquiera pregunta y se lanza a machacarle, pero aparentemente está acostumbrado a la violencia porque le esquiva con facilidad. Tanto a él, como a una máquina de bebidas que aparece de la nada.

- ¡IZAYA! - se escucha, y un rubio aparece gritando desde el otro lado de la calle.

El moreno hace un gesto de fastidio y huye.

- Lo siento, chicos, me hubiera gustado estar más con vosotros. ¡Sois interesantes!

Dino y Hibari se quedan con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, viéndole correr perseguido por el energúmeno, que ahora lleva una farola en las manos.

**_5. First Time_**

Es Dino el que empieza, claro. Fue él el que primero le besó, el que le metió la mano bajo la camiseta y luego en los pantalones y el que le hizo adicto a algo que ni siquiera entendía. ¿Algo más excitante que pelear? Si se lo hubiera dicho alguien antes de conocer a Dino le hubiera mordido hasta bastante más de la muerte por soltar tal mentira.

Está sonriendo, siempre sonríe, y Hibari nota la invasión pero no le dice que pare porque si lo hiciera le mataría sin dudar. No le duele, o al menos no le duele lo suficiente como para que se le note, son demasiados años de palizas dadas y alguna recibida como para no tener una alta tolerancia al dolor.

Comienzan las embestidas y hay un momento en el que Dino se para, provocando que Hibari le levante los hombros y le mire a la cara antes de amenazarle.

Dino sonríe y le penetra en un ángulo distinto y a Hibari se le evaporan las palabras en el aire antes de poder soltarlas.

Es lo último coherente que piensa.

**_6. Fluff_**

Si hay una cualidad de Dino que destaca, es la paciencia. La pone casi al límite con Hibari pero lo soporta todo a base de sonrisas. Ganarse su confianza ha sido de las cosas que más le ha costado en su vida.

Kyoya ya no le lanza una tonfa a la cara cada vez que le llama por su nombre, ni tienen que anteceder los besos con horas de pelea, ni le retuerce el brazo cada vez que intenta tocarle para algo que no sea violento.

El día que es Hibari quien le sujeta del pelo de la nuca y le besa, Dino piensa que todo ha merecido la pena.

**_7. Humor_**

Si Dino consigue aguantar la risa floja al ver el estupor en la cara de Kyôya es porque sabe que si se ríe así de él no van a tener sexo en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero es difícil. Demasiado.

En la ventana, Enzo y Hibird comparten nido.

Hibari saca las tonfas y le mira.

- Todo es por tu culpa.

Dino sonríe, inocente. ¿Acaso era él culpable de que, de tanto dormir en su casa, los animales hubieran acabado por imitar a sus dueños?

A juzgar por las intenciones violentas de Hibari acercándose a él, está claro que sí.

**_8. Hurt/Comfort_**

Con el corazón roto, Dino piensa que no deberían existir ataúdes tan pequeños. Porque incluso diez años después de conocerle, su hermano seguía siendo igual de bajito, por mucho que hubiera cambiado en todo lo demás.

Sabe que en su estado (sin aliados a los que defender) un sólo golpe de Hibari probablemente le destrozaría. Pero no soporta ver la tensión de su espalda, los nudillos blancos, los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo, la frustración escondida bajo la ira en su mirada. Dino se arriesga y apoya la mano en su hombro, suave.

- Quítate, o te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

Aguanta estoicamente la amenaza. Hay un cruce de miradas y una lucha de voluntades pero por una vez (probablemente la primera desde que le conoce, lo que le dice mucho acerca de cómo está) Hibari cede.

Dino siente relajarse los músculos bajo sus dedos, y deja salir el aire que estaba aguantando.

**_9. Smut  
_**

El pelo rubio de Dino le hace cosquillas en el estómago y oh, dios, es tan dificil resistirse, le gustaría coger una de sus tonfas y apartarle porque no soporta sentirse así, con las rodillas de gelatina y el cuerpo moviéndose involuntariamente pero lo único que puede hacer es agarrarse a la pared y dejar que haga, que le lama desde arriba abajo mientras sus dedos (oh, sus dedos) le abren y le hacen sentirse expuesto, débil. Tiene el infierno ardiéndole en el culo y Hibari se maldice por querer más.

No aguanta más y de un momento a otro todo se vuelve negro y cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se le escapa su nombre entre los labios.

Entre la bruma del orgasmo, distingue la sonrisa de Dino y le pega un empujón para que no vea cómo se la devuelve.

**_10. UST_**

El látigo está alrededor de todo su cuerpo y ha conseguido arrodillarle, sin dejarle espacio para contraatacar. Se acerca a él, manteniendo la presión en el cuero, y Hibari mantiene sus ojos en los suyos.

Si las miradas matasen, Dino habría muerto para sus próximas cinco reencarnaciones.

- ¿Piensas escucharme ahora?

- Lo que voy a hacer es-

- Sí, lo sé, morderme hasta la muerte - interrumpe, con una sonrisa -. También sé que tienes el potencial para hacerlo, pero si no me haces caso no lo vas a conseguir, Kyôya.

La mención de su nombre agrava la situación y casi puede sentir la oleada de odio como algo físico. Pero Hibari está atado, a sus pies, y no puede hacer nada mientras el rubio no le deje.

Según avanza, piensa que debe estar enfermo porque se acaba de dar cuenta de la presión que siente en la entrepierna pero es que es demasiado, la mirada desde abajo, la cara manchada de rojo, la impotencia que puede oler surgiendo del menor.

La idea de que algún día las posiciones pueden estar intercambiadas.

Le tiembla la mano y al segundo hay una tonfa acercándose a velocidad antinatural a su cara. Se protege a duras penas y consigue alejarse.

Hibari le mira con una sonrisa maligna, sedienta de sangre. Sediento de mi sangre, grita esa parte de la mente de Dino que parece haber tomado el mando.

Solo usando todo su autocontrol consigue no tirar el látigo y dejar que se la quede.

* * *

_Aish : 3 Los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
